


“This is Going to be So Much Fun!”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: The Hospital Mortuary - Three Weeks Later





	“This is Going to be So Much Fun!”

Culverton Smith, every time you turn on your television there he is. If he isn’t selling you your breakfast he’s opening a hospital, killing a business or being honoured by Her Majesty. In the same week this man did _Question Time, Songs of Praise_ and _Sport Relief_. The only thing he hasn’t done is _Strictly_.

Culverton Smith large as life and twice as ugly; the most compelling utterly repellent creature, an enigma, just not a very nice one. Relentlessly cheerful, the world is his playground and all the men and women merely players, acting out their parts for his gratification, or so it seems.

It’s survival of the fittest when you find yourself at sport with Culverton Smith. John thinks the drug addled Sherlock’s just been played. For the detective that’s all part of the master plan, the strategy to bring down the most dangerous, the most despicable human being that he has ever encountered with a hidden card, a secret weapon – the cereal killer’s own flesh and blood.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Smith says as he introduces Sherlock to his daughter Faith. Sherlock recoils, reality splits, a scalpel is drawn, a fight ensues and John does Smith’s dirty work for him.

He faced Moriarty, Magnussen and hostile Serbians but never has Sherlock been so thoroughly beaten.

**Author's Note:**

> For non UK readers - Question Time is a weekly roundtable political audience Q&A. Songs of Praise is a weekly religious programme with hymns and Sport Relief is a bi-annual charity spectacular which involves celebrities doing sports to raise money for good causes. Somehow I can imagine Culverton Smith being a guest on all three.


End file.
